fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Delta (Gyrohem)
Character Theme Summary Delta was the very first enemy of Linx Rifelson. Appearance and Personality Delta's ethnicity is unknown, but he looks oddly similar to Linx Rifelson. He has slightly long, messy raven hair, with pitch black eyes like his father, and has dark-colored eye-bags, indicating that he didn't sleep much. He wears a buttoned, long-sleeved dark green shirt, with black, loose pants. Delta is eccentric, and at times it seems as though he's never serious in anything, even in fights. He is very cold and down right rude to everyone, though, he does seem to respect his father, creating a tie imbued with Aura Energy for him to use. He is fairly patient, and is not able to be easily provoked, as he is usually the one provoking his opponent. He is insufferably arrogant, believing that he was someone that was able to change the world, someone who was more determined and willing than anyone else. Even with this arrogance though, Delta believed in hard work above all. To get to the strength he has now, he trained and practiced with grueling effort. He only had one drive: To surpass and defeat his father. In battle, Delta would always hold back in the start. He thinks of his opponents as simply a play thing in a toy box, and nothing more. Even if he was insufferably arrogant, when he did get serious, he would do anything in order to defeat the enemy. But, he was never able to fathom an opponent stronger than him... all the way till his end. Personal Stats Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: '''Unknown '''Weight: Unknown, but it's stated that he looked light for his height, as he was very ''skinny '''Height:' 6'0 ft Laterality: '''Right-handed '''Likes: Not loosing, any kind of game, getting stronger, self improvement, hard work Dislikes: Annoying people, people that are stronger than him, people in general, loosing, sleeping Hobbies: Training, bettering himself Values: ?? Status: K.I.A Affiliations: '''Himself '''Previous Affiliations: None Alignment: 'Chaotic Evil to Chaotic Neutral 'MBTI: INTP Color Identity: '''Green/Black '''Extra Music: * Death Waltz Guitar Cover (Delta in battle) * Treachary (Delta when he's serious in battle) Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B physically, High 5-A '''with Aura Energy | Varies''''' Name: '''Delta '''Origin: Gyrohem (Verse)' '''Gender: Male Age: '''Unknown, likely was around the same age as Linx Rifelson '''Classification: '''Supernatural (Looks like a human, but with "Supernatural" abilities), Master of Aura Energy | Servant of Delta '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance,' [[Aura|'Aura''' ]](Aura is like a shield that coats your whole body. It can protect against practically anything other than attacks from inside of the body), [[Aura|'''Aura Manipulation]]' (On self. Can do things such as enhance your strength and speed, or for creating things such as energy to attack with)', Aura Sensing, 'Pocket Reality Manipulation, Masterful Energy Manipulation' in combination with Danmaku, Enhanced Senses, Pain Negation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Teleportation, Limited Precognition, Energy Resistance, Soul Resistance, Magical Resistance, Elemental Resistance, Time Manipulation Resistance | Ability Replication '(Type 4, but slightly weaker than the original user) 'Attack Potency: Planet level physically (Can keep pace with the high tiers of the verse despite being much weaker than any of them), Dwarf Star level with Aura Energy (Was able to completely annihilate an entire Gyrohem mountain range. Can create an energy ball much larger than all of Gyrohem) | Varies (Sentinels can copy every aspect of an enemy, albeit at the cost of being slightly weaker) Speed: At least Relativistic+ '(Blitzed base form Linx to such an extent that all Linx was able to see was an after image) '| Varies Note: A casual energy projectile Delta shoots would be approximately the speed of light. Limited Precognition increases his reaction speed slightly. Lifting Strength: Unknown | Varies Striking Strength: Class XGJ | Varies Durability: Planet level | Varies Stamina: High Superhuman '(Was able to keep up his death course for a month, which included not eating, drinking, or sleeping) '| Varies Range: Extended Melee Range With Delta Blades, Dwarf Star 'with Aura based attacks (Is said to be able to engulf all of Gyrohem) '| Varies Standard Equipment: 'Delta Blades '| 'Varies 'Intelligence: Gifted. He was the best Aura Energy user on all of Gyrohem, as well as the only few to have a pocket reality that can be manifested onto the world. This is all likely because of hard work, showing he wasn't all talk. He was also a master of strategy games such as chess, as well as calculations | Varies Weaknesses: Delta's Aura could eventually break/run out, leaving him vulnerable. Delta is very arrogant, and doesn't take most his battles seriously. His death course takes a toll on him if he keeps it up for more than a month. He doesn't know how to interact with other people very well, often coming off as rude | Varies. Cannot replicate powers of beings that are above the third dimension. Standard Equipment '-Weapons-' * Delta Blades: Weapons that contain nearly all of the energy Delta has built up over the years he lived. These were crafted and gifted by his father. With these blades, Delta was able to unleash energy attacks that he wouldn't be able to do without preparation time. Notable Attacks and Techniques * Aura Energy: A basic, but versatile ability that all Supernaturals learn at a young age. With this, an Aura user could manipulate a certain amount of 'energy' around them, and some could even manipulate all of the energy around them or even anywhere. They could shoot it out as a projectile at the speed of light, use it to enhance their physical capabilities, or manifest them physically and use it as a weapon or armor. Delta, unlike most Aura users, can manipulate anything energy related to his will, and do practically anything with it. * Delta's Death Course: Delta's internal world, hard work, and struggles manifested onto reality. This world is a near infinite maze, filled with dangerous traps such as spikes, spinning axes, and lots of pitfalls into even more spikes. It is also home to sentinels, beings that are created along with the world that look similar to humans, but are simply black silhouettes. They are able to copy every aspect of the user, and use that against them, though they are weaker than the original, but they make up for it in sheer numbers, as there's an unlimited amount of them in the death course. Delta has full control over the sentinels, being able to teleport them anywhere he pleases. The only way to destroy this inner world is if the opponent has reality warping or an ability related to it. Feats *Is able to keep his death course up for a month, and that includes not being able to eat, drink, or sleep for that amount of time. *Nearly defeated Linx Rifelson inside of his death course. *Was able to hold his own against the Three Protectors for a time. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Linx Rifelson (Gyrohem) (Note: This would've been Delta's win, if Linx hadn't unlocked his Kurai Form at the last moment) The Three Protectors (Gyrohem) (Note: When he was about to die, his father picked him up at the last second and escaped) Inconclusive Matches: Notes: * Base Form w/o Aura would essentially be 9-C feats and abilities, since Aura is the thing responsible for most of Delta's power, strength, speed, etc. * Delta is essentially the opposite of Linx. * Delta was a hard worker, putting effort into everything he did to become stronger, and to eventually surpass his father. He always pushed himself, eventually wanted to test his strength against the Core, but was stopped by the Three Protectors. Key: Base | SentinelsCategory:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages Category:Former Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Gyrohem Characters Category:Danmaku Users